


Reckless in Love

by IsaacBlade89



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, POV Sidney, Stream of Consciousness, more like an elaborate headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: A stream of consciousness fic on how Sidney falls in love with Geno over his early career.





	Reckless in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real RPF fic. I was hesitant to post this here initially, but at the end of the day I'd rather share my creative writing than keep it to myself. Not to mention I have no followers on my Tumblr so it would never be seen there. Like the tags say it's more of a stream of consciousness and a headcanon than an actual full fic. It's also without dialogue. Mature rating for slightly NSFW at the end, but it's not graphic. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me comments if you want to see more of these two from me. If you want to hear more headcanons I have you can hit me up at Hockeyrpffanman on Tumblr.

Sidney falls for Geno first. It’s incredibly out of left field for him. He doesn’t even recognize what he is doing until he’s all the way down that well that even Lassie can’t save him. He realizes how fast they have become friends and quickly turning to something even closer.

 

They do everything together. They obviously do the regular activities together: practice, traveling for games, dinners with the team, locker room stuff, etc. It’s more than that though. They start going out to lunch together, without other teammates. They sit together during games. They have special routines before games. They go out together after games and hang out together the whole time.

 

At first Sid played it off as just being nice to have someone around that likes him for the real him; flaws, routines and all. However as time goes on Sid realizes he’s found someone that he truly cares for. Someone he wants to be around even when they aren’t together. He finds himself thinking about Geno in situations where he normally wouldn’t. A lot of domestic times too. Like ‘what would Geno like as a scent?’ or ‘What should we have for dinner tonight?’ knowing he wouldn’t be seeing Geno at all that night.

 

Sid worried that it was all too much for a while. That his feelings would show and he’d be found out. But Geno never let him feel like he wasn’t anything other than Sid. Always made him feel safe, even if he liked to prank him a lot. Geno always made up for it though. If not on purpose he always made up for it accidentally. It was his little gestures of friendship that made everything so worth it; the long nights, the hard hits, the losses, the heartache. Geno’s ever present frame of existence always made it better in the end.

 

Sid started to wonder if Geno felt the same about a year after he realized he was in love with him. Just admitting that Sid loved Geno was a six month process, two goal slumps and one drunken night in Vancouver. Now that he could admit it he started to wonder if there was some reciprocation. He always played it off to Geno being himself and the culture he comes from. He knows Russians can be affectionate with those they care about. He knows Geno loves to be close by when anyone even eyes Sid the wrong way. But it’s the other things that makes Sid wonder.

 

Sid always loved how Geno was tactile. He first noticed it with his hands when they were on a road trip to DC. Geno liked to play with his hands a lot. Constant movement, always touching things with his fingertips, like he was feeling the texture because he liked it not just out of boredom or repetition. Later Sidney would notice it during times of stress or euphoria; a squeeze of the shoulder after a bad play, a touch to his helmet after a score when Geno wasn’t on the ice, Geno’s chest against his back when a player got to close to him during a play and Geno is telling the other player to back off.

 

Then there were the times when they were out of the blue; Geno’s hand on his back when he passed by, a brush of his fingers across Sid’s neck when he’d come up to the bar to order a drink, the way Geno’s thigh would be plastered to his in a booth when there was plenty of room for a third, the way their fingers would brush every so often when they walked together. Sid was losing his mind with the touches, but he would never ask for them to stop. He was too much of a glutton for punishment to ruin something so wonderful in his life. He loved every agonizing moment and would never ask for it to be different.

 

It would be another year before he even thought about asking Geno about what was going on between them. Nothing had changed about their relationship in that year, but Sid would become more desperate for attention. He’d come to know the meaning. The touches would become more, last longer and make him go crazy.

 

They’d be out one night at a bar playing pool and they’d stand close together as they discussed strategy. It’d be intimate if there was something going on, but Sid very well knows nothing is going on. Even with Geno’s arm extended, holding the pool stick out, up against his back as Sid tells him about a shot he wants to take, Sid can feel that warmth on his back. He can feel Geno’s breath in his ear as he responds back. It’s all so much and not enough at the same time. Sid could feel his face flush at the thoughts he had. Geno would laugh at him and ask if he had too much to drink already and Sid would elbow him and take his next shot.

 

This would go on similarly for a while. Although it was worse when they’d lose. Geno was not a very graceful loser, none of them were really. However, Sid always took the brunt of the cold when they lost. Any affection that was there before the game was gone immediately after. It never used to bother Sidney and he’d always go about his own way of coping. Once Sid realized his feelings for Geno were more than a passing fancy he really hated losing. It was one of the reasons he tried so hard to win.

 

He hated feeling shut out from Geno’s pain. There would be no ‘it’ll be alright’ or ‘we’ll get the next one’ with Geno. It was strict, emotionless and, more importantly, no tactile Geno. Sid understood the last one. How could you want to be around others or give affection when you felt worthless or felt like you let everyone down. Sid would endure, but he didn’t like it. He just wanted things to be okay during those times. Especially if they lost more than two games in a row. Geno was a downright monster if they had a losing streak, especially if he’s not contributing to points during the streak.

 

The moment they win though, even in a slump situation, Geno is back to his old self, even more so than normal. After one really great win, after a four game loss, Geno even lifted Sid right off the ice and into a spin. Sid’s smile could be seen from space in that moment. They’d drink, celebrate and forge ahead to the next one. They were the two-headed monster, they could do anything. The feeling of having everything back to normal makes tolerating the losses worth it.

 

Then there were playoffs. They were a whole different beast. Sid loved the challenge that hockey presented and the playoffs were no different. They added the challenge of taking on the same team over several games. Pitting one against some of the strongest teams in the division and league for the end prize, the Stanley Cup.

 

It’s more than that though. Sid doesn’t just want to win for the sake of winning. He wants to prove that he can do it. He wants to prove he’s the best. He wants to prove that he’s worthy of his titles. He doesn’t just want it, he NEEDS it. He needs the validation. Not to mention he knows how much Geno wants it too and anything Geno wants, Sid gets.

 

The games are hard fought. They work so hard for their division title, which doesn’t come easy at all. Like all good teams they have some setbacks. They go through a short period of injuries that are thankfully minor and not season ending. Sid’s anxiety is high and the stress is killing him. The media can tell it’s getting to Sid and they’re eating it up. Devouring his anxious state that he tries so hard to hide from the world at large. Thankfully, Geno has been taking a lot of the media scrum lately and Sid is so thankful for it.

 

After a particularly hard loss against the Capitals on home ice Sid is having trouble holding in his frustration like a good captain would. Back in the locker room Sid is ripping off his jersey, not really caring if he rips it at this point. They’re so close to the end. Only two teams stand between them and the Cup. They can’t lose now. He’s a thread’s width away from breaking out and just running when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Thinking its Sully, Sid pulls the last of his strength together to turn and face the music of his failure. But it’s not Sully…

 

It’s Geno. Sid really isn’t prepared for the moment and he fractures for a split second. Geno, not missing a beat, wipes the stray tear from Sid’s frustrated, yet tired, face and tells him it’ll be okay. Sid takes a deep breath and nods. He knows Geno is right. It’s one game, and they’re up by two already. They can do it. Geno smiles at him and pats his cheek with the hand that wiped his tear and goes to change.

 

Later that night Sid is going over the entire scenario in his head again, and just about every interaction they’ve had in the last year. He can’t help it. Over the years Sid has always been the one to comfort the team, Geno specifically, and has always been the rock. Geno has shown this kind of affection before, but it’s very rare after a loss. The small touches didn’t stop this time which makes Sid happy, but wary at the same time. Why the sudden change from the norm. It makes him ponder it well into the hours where he should be sleeping and not thinking.

 

The games start getting really nasty toward the end of that round. Games five and six have more penalty points from both teams that rival their season games. He’d have thought it was a series against the Flyers with all the penalty minutes on the board. It was ridiculous. Thankfully, no one was thrown out. Sid tries to keep them all focused on the goal ahead going into game 7. Geno hasn’t been the only one putting minutes on the board, Sid has been guilty too; it makes it easier to address everyone about it instead of individuals.

 

Yet despite the penalties, fights, and general frustration of having to go to a game 7, Geno has been at par levels of close. Sid hasn’t had to think about their relationship since that third game. It’s been great really. If anything Geno has been his rock through all of this. Even the rookies have noticed the change. He can hear the whispers in the locker room. He knows Geno has really stepped up his game and his comradery. Sid knows only because he’s not as anxious as he was earlier in the week, or even the week before.

 

Game seven is a complete shit show for them. Not only is the team off their rhythm, they’re playing away in D.C., the fans are brutal, and Ovechkin has been taking shots at Sidney all night. Sid’s had just about enough of him and his shit talking. He knows that Ovechkin knows he can speak a little Russian, but he’s not fluent. He can only catch some of it. Geno’s name comes up a lot, and he’s been taunting Geno too. Geno has mostly been taking it in stride, laughing him off in a few cases.

 

It was after a Pens Power Play in the late third period when all hell broke loose. They were down 2 goals and this power play was everything they needed to set them on the right path. It was almost fate. They had plenty of time to score three points. They’ve done it dozens of times. Sid had the puck coming down the ice out of their own side. He should have seen it coming really. He was going right by the penalty box. And he knew time was winding down. He passed the box just as Ovechkin was coming out and was slammed on his right tossing him off balance and down to the ice helmet jostled off, puck flying into Cap territory, and Sid’s stick flying in the opposite direction. Thankfully the whistle was blown, but that didn’t stop the action that occurred.

 

Sid was running in slow motion at first. It was a dirty play and he was pissed about it. He didn’t have to worry though. The moment the whistle was blown Geno was just about to where he was and after he felt a soft touch to the back of his neck and a hot breath in his hair he knew it was Geno. He knew what was coming. It was coming all game. The fans cheered as gloves were dropped and Geno started pounding away at Ovechkin. It was a pretty fair fight. Ovechkin got in a couple good shots. But Geno’s rage was comparable to a bear. It was an ugly fight to watch. Sid was attempting to get up and stop him, but Flower stopped him by putting an arm over his chest. Sid didn’t fight it. He knew there wasn’t much he was going to do.

 

The oddest thing about the whole fight to Sid was the constant barrage of Russian that was coming out of them. It was just shouting and punching and Geno finally got Ovechkin on the floor, but the refs had seen enough at that point. Geno could still be heard shouting as he was lead off the ice and down to the lockers, ejected. Sid knew it was over after that. There was no coming back from a 2 goal deficit with one of their strongest scorers ejected from the game.

 

Ovechkin looked smug and proud, as if Geno hadn’t just beaten his ass into the ice. He was grinning with glee. Sid saw red after that. He did end up cutting the deficit down to 1 soon after the fight, but it wasn’t enough. The only saving grace to this end was the Flower didn’t let anything through at the end. He was a one man show and he deserved all the praise for it. Sid hated himself the most. He should have reacted sooner, kept Geno in check, but he knew that wasn’t true either. It was coming. He knew it was coming. It was time to stop beating around the bush about things. Sid wanted to know what it was about.

 

But Geno wasn’t in the room when he came back. Sully informs him afterwards that he did a short presser during the end minutes of the game and went home. Couldn’t face the team knowing he cost them the game from his temper. Sully was looking him in the eye and Sid got the message. _He couldn’t face, you._ Sid nodded and took Sully’s comforting words and wished him well until they met for post season cleanout. Sid gave the team a great speech. How great they all were, that they made a great season even better by getting where they were. It wasn’t going to be enough to stem the tide of terminal loss for the season, but it would help some.

 

Sid showered slow and waited for most of the team to leave. He needed this time. He needed to be able to release this pent up energy without anyone else seeing him suffer. _Its better this way,_ he always thought to himself. The team was probably out on the town and halfway to drunk by the time Sid leaves the arena. He takes a cab back to the hotel and searches the bar for Geno, knowing he wouldn’t be there. Naturally he wasn’t. Sid assumes he’s wallowing and for a moment Sid get angry that he fell for the trick that Geno was changing his ways.

 

Sid makes his way to the elevator and is steaming by the time he reaches his floor and fuming by the time he turns the corner to his hallway. He’s about won the fight in his head when the wind flies from his sails. There on the floor, with one leg bent up and his head on folded hands, was Geno, looking about as dejected and kicked as a stray dog on a rainy day. Sid really couldn’t fight the sudden urge of love that erupted from him. Geno heard his approach and turned to look at him, not quite expecting him and does a double take when he goes to put his head down again. It tells Sid a lot of things. One, that he’s been here a while if he’s shocked to see him and that a lot of people have given him false hope that it was him. Two, that Geno isn’t drunk. He doesn’t look it, or smell it when Sid gets closer. And three, that Geno actively sought him out on the worst day of their careers so far and wasn’t leaving him out.

 

Sid could kiss the man in front of him right now. In fact, he did. It was the softest and most meaningful thing he’s ever done. Also the most spontaneous. God only knew how many cameras were on this floor. Sid didn’t care though. This man had fought for him, defended him when he was down, probably broke a bone for him, and probably rectified his honor in a flurry of Russian to a man that was beating Sid down figuratively, metaphorically, and literally all night. Sid loves this man and he wants him to know it. That everything he’s ever done for him means the most to Sid. It’s important that Geno knows this.

 

He notices that Geno isn’t returning his kiss though, so he pulls away, not ashamed of what he did, but embarrassed that he let his feelings wander like that. He looks down and away from Geno and apologizes about the kiss and maneuvers around him to unlock the door. He invites Geno into the room in a way that gives him an out if he wanted to leave. He doesn’t. He enters the room and as soon as Sid drops his bag onto the floor next to the bed Geno has his arms around Sid’s waist and his mouth on Sid’s. Sid can barely hold his surprise, but returns the kiss enthusiastically.

 

The pure energy rolling off Geno is exhilarating. You’d have thought they had just won the cup with the amount of enthusiasm and passion Geno is placing into his kissing. Sid is aware that they’re avoiding the issue. That Geno’s vicious attack of fists and words needs to be addressed, but Sid isn’t ruining this moment. That can happen later, it will happen later, but right now this is happening. He needs to be in this moment now. He’s in the moment enough to rip off Geno’s shirt first, quickly admire his physique with hands and eyes, then his own where he watches Geno do the same. It makes Sid grin like an idiot, as if he needed anything more to make this hotter. Geno raking his eyes over Sid’s exposed skin makes him shiver in all the right ways.  

 

They fall back onto the bed, Sid naturally flips them so he’s on top. He likes it on top. Geno seamlessly brings them to the middle of the bed without breaking their kiss. It’s hot and filthy and so much more than Sid ever thought he was going to get. It’s almost overwhelming. The energy between them is like lightning, quick, hot and brighter than anything he’s seen. They’re rutting like two teenagers in heat and it’s glorious. Sid’s never been so hot and bothered before in his life, and they’re _just kissing!_ (And humping of course)

 

He can hear, as well as feel, Geno groaning under him. It’s so satisfying feeling Geno liquefy to putty under him, yet still provide so much feedback and stimulation back to Sid in return. Their hands are caressing, grabbing, feeling, moving constantly. Mapping out planes and regions and spots that they’ve seen for their eyes so many times. It’s all so new and old at the same time. Their worlds colliding in a hot, fiery ball of togetherness. Sid’s losing his concentration fast and if Geno’s breathing and groans indicate anything, he’s just as close.  

 

Sid has just enough brain cells to move his hands to the back of Geno’s head and scratch down from the back of it to his neck. The results are instantaneous and powerful. Geno shouts and thrusts his hips into Sid’s pelvis in aborted movements. His head thrown back in pure ecstatic pleasure, mouth open in the recognizable ‘O’ face. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life and he feels lucky to just have witnessed it. Seeing Geno’s orgasm sends Sid over the edge too. He’s barely able to stay upright as he grinds down further to Geno’s leg and pants through his bliss. He tried to hold his shouts in, but Geno’s fingers are mapping his abs and his V and Sid can’t help but make sounds. It’s being ripped from him, as if he had no choice but to sing out to Geno when he plays him like an instrument.

 

He must have thrown his head back at some point because it’s heavy when he pulls it back forward, barely able to keep upright as he looks down at a thoroughly wrecked Geno, beautiful as the day he met him, more so now that he’s glowing from sex. He’s just staring back at Sid, looking at him as if he’s the only thing that matters. It’s very open and raw; Sid loves it. He bends down to kiss this man that’s made him feel things that he’s never thought were possible in his life and he’s thrilled when he kisses back. It’s very lazy kissing, they just had an amazing workout like dumb kids that make terrible decisions, but it was worth it. The whole damn thing was worth it.

 

Sid has a momentary feeling that it’s not going to last. That once Geno get over his post sex glow he’ll get up and leave Sid behind. He really has no rational thought to say why he feels this way, but he does. It’s only heightened when Geno rolls Sid to the side to get up from the bed. Sid’s almost panicking at this point. This is it. It wasn’t anything more than what it was. Just a romp in a hotel after a loss to spend the excess energy. Sid has himself worked up into a tight fit when Geno grabs him by the chin and looks pointedly in his eyes, as if telling Sid that he knows what Sid’s doing, and kisses him. A soft and chaste peck. It turns into three or four pecks, but it does the job. It tells Sid that he’s not going anywhere.

 

Geno makes it to as far as the bathroom door before he peeks his head around the corner and cocks his head. As if he’s expecting Sid to… Oh! Sid follows him into the bathroom as he hears the water start to run and steam cloud over the shower.

 

Afterwards, they’re lying in bed, Sid drawing patterns on Geno’s chest, shirtless of course, and Geno is rubbing Sid’s back. It’s very intimate, even more so than what had happened earlier if that could be believed. It’s so very domestic.

 

They talk about the game, because it couldn’t be avoided. Sid likes things out in the open. Communication is key to every relationship, even those that share bonds with others. Geno is fitfully shamed by his actions, noble as they might have been. He does tell Sid about the Russian, without Sid having to ask. He told Sid that Ovechkin had been calling Sid out about leading Geno on. That he was just stringing him along until he was ready to cut him loose. That he wasn’t as great as he thought he was if he couldn’t see how much better he was with Geno than without him. It went on and on. Geno ended it with what he said to Ovechkin in return. How Sid is the greatest player in hockey history, that he’s more of a hockey player than the Capitals combined. That he’s the best person anyone could ever choose to befriend. And most importantly that no one can talk about his captain and best friend like that and get away with it. Among other explicative words and phrases. Apparently both of their mothers would be ashamed.

 

Sid couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. He was still mad at Geno for losing it, but he understood why now, which helps a little. He’s also still sad that they lost the game and the series, but it’ll be there next season. Nothing is going to change that at this point. Sid focuses on the now and tells Geno everything too. About how he’s felt about him. About how he’s dreamed that they’d play together forever. About his hopes and fears too. They talk well into the night and almost to morning. So many confessions and hopes shared between them. It was hard to determine where one started and another ended they were delving so deep.

 

They fell asleep just before sunrise, intertwined and cuddled close together, Sid using Geno’s chest as a pillow. Some of the things Sid thought about before he fell into sleep were monotonous. Things he didn’t need to think about right now. Families, friends, house hunting, dog adopting, Cup winning, Baby making things. It was too soon to think about it, let alone talk about it. But he still liked the idea of thinking about it. Thinking these things into his dreams to come to fruition in the reality in the future. They’ve come so far as individuals, who knows how far they’ll go together, and that just makes Sid smile.


End file.
